Baby Baby
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -KyuMin fic- KyuMin NC-an? member lain sih bodo amat. kapan lagi mereka bisa menyenangkan ELFs dengan membuatkan single yadong ?  versi KyuMin. R n R plis! Harap maklum kalau nggak lemon asem banget...


R/N: Yuhuuu! Inilah sekuel dari "Believe" XP hohoh~ gimana? Rhie Menuhin janji kan? Wkwk. Oe, thanks yang dah review ff "Believe" ya ^^ I love you :D

Ini cerita tentang KyuMin XD semoga suka.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Kalian tahu kan kejadian beberapa hari lalu? Dimana para seme di _dorm_ SuJu turun pangkat jadi uke? Nggak? Lebih baik kalian baca terlebih dahulu ff "Believe" *promosi dikit*

Kejadian itu, membuat para seme nggak bisa jalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari. Mereka semua nggak menyangka kalau uke-uke mereka bisa sadis juga kalau urusan ranjang.

Sejak saat itu, terpatrilah dalam lubuk hati mereka semua…

Jangan remehkan para uke-uke atau kau akan celaka! Waspadalah~ waspadalah~

Sejak saat itulah, seme tertindas pun membuat rencana yang di beri Kangin judul

"Pembalasan dendam para seme."

Mereka akan melakukan hal yang membuat para uke jera atas kelakuan semena-mena yang mereka lakukan tersebut. hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan pembalasan kejam.

.

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© SM E, god, themselves, and Elfs. Sungmin? He is mine :D**

**Baby baby© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Rate:**

**eM…**

**warn!: Nc, lemon aneh harap maklum =.=; delel.**

**Don't like! Don't read it! Key~**

**~oOo~**

.

Malam hari…

Hari sudah beranjak malam, anggota SuJu yang lainya sudah pergi kealam mimpi masing-masing. Tapi hal itu nggak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka terpaksa menggantikan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk untuk siaran di Sukira. Lelah? Tentu saja. Capek? Ya iyalah, mereka seharian ini sudah latihan _dance_. Protes? No! kalau mereka protes, bisa-bisa gaji mereka dipotong lagi.

Kalau gaji mereka dipotong. Mereka nggak bisa membeli barang yang mereka sukai dong. Sungmin kan harus membeli benda-benda berwarna pink sehari sekali(?) kalau nggak ia lakukan, ia takut kalau uangnya bisa karatan(?). Beda lagi dengan Kyuhyun, kalau magnae paling nggak tahu diri itu pasti berhubungan dengan psp. Ia kan harus dan wajib beli kaset cd terbaru _limited edition_ secepat mungkin, sebelum Changmin mendahuluinya.

Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya yang kelewat ganteng ini kalau ia keduluan Changmin –_partner in crime_-nya? Masa mau dibuang ke tong sampah sih? Kan ngga elit =.=V

.

Ia melirik kekasih pink imut-nya itu. sejak siaran tadi, Sungmin terlihat mengantuk sekali. Terbukti Kyuhyun sering memergokinya hampir tidur. Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih yang baik hati tentu saja nggak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin, ia takut kalau Sungmin sampai sakit. Memang… diantara para member lainnya, Sungmin termasuk member yang jarang sakit. Bukan. Bukan jarang sakit. Tapi ia sering memaksakan diri.

Ia nggak suka pekerjaannya tertunda gara-gara ia sakit atau semacamnya. Sungmin –entah sejak kapan- dituntut untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan _perfect_. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun marah pada Sungmin kalau ia _drop_ sewaktu _perform_ di panggung.

"Tidurlah hyung!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sungmin. Saat ini, ia dan Sungmin memang sedang berada di ruang tunggu.

Sungmin menggeleng, tanda nggak mau melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan padanya tadi. Seharusnya Sungmin sadar kalau Kyuhyun paling nggak suka di tolak.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memandang bola mata indah Sungmin. Kemudian ia membelai pipi _chubby_ yang tampak bersemu merah itu. ia menelan ludahnya paksa. Dalam keadaan Sungmin yang lemah nggak beradaya ini, ia jadi ingin melakukan_ 'this_ _and that'_ dengan kasar. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Nggak! Kalau ia melakukan dengan kasar, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi manager-hyung dan Teuki-hyung gara-gara buat Sungmin nggak bisa jalan.

Tapi…

Ia mempersempit jarak antara ia dengan Sungmin sekarang. memandang Sungmin yang menutup matanya, tanda kalau Sungmin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata nasib baik sedang berpihak padanya kini.

Kyuhyun begitu senang plus bahagia melihat kalau Sungmin hanya pasrah saja. Sepertinya efek dari rasa lelah itu.

Ia mencium bibir Sungmin, menjilat bibir bawah namja manis itu. meminta izin untuk memasuki daerah Sungmin. Dan namja manis itu membukakan bibirnya perlahan, seakan menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia nggak peduli, meskipun nanti ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh dua monster itu. yang jadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah kekasihnya.

Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk memeluk lehernya erat. Ciuman itu semakin liar, bukan hanya lidah Kyuhyun yang bergeriliya di mulut Sungmin, tapi juga tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya masih kedalam kaos _baby blue_-nya. Membuat sang empunya mendesah tanda protes.

"Ngh~ Kyu~ berehenti main-main~" Sungmin melepaskan ciuman panjangnya. Ia juga menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bermain didadanya. Ia nggak suka dengan cara Kyuhyun yang seenaknya melakukan hal ini perlahan.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah memasukan kembali tangan kanannya untuk memanjakan sesuatu disana yang sudah mengeras. Tangan kirinya nggak dibiarkan menganggur, ia mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang Sungmin. Mencari sesuatu yang mengeras sejak tadi. Dan bingo! Ia menemukannya.

"Nggh~" desahan Sungmin hanya terengar samar-samar, karena bibirnya telah diklaim oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mendesah keras, hyung. Atau semua kru akan tahu hal ini." walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kyuhyun nggak membiarkan akal sehatnya menguap karena permainan mereka. Ia nggak ingin mengambil resiko katahuan semua orang saat ia sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya iya' dan memanjakan kekasihnya.

Dan Sungmin?

Ia hanya mengangguk malu karena desahan –agak- kerasnya tadi. Tapi Sungmin masih sebal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang nggak mencerminkan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Cara bermainnya saat ini halus… terlalu halus malah untuk Sungmin yang sedang _honry_ berat.

Sungmin bersikap agresif sekarang, ia ingin permainan mereka secepatnya selesai. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja mempermainkannya.

"Kyuuhh~" protes Sungmin disela erangannya. Ia ingin memperotes apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanda nggak setuju. Ia melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda tersebut. Dengan sangat perlahan –seakan menggoda- ia melepaskan celana panjang yang di kenakan Sungmin beserta celana dalamnya. Kini, terpampanglah 'sesuatu' yang sejak tadi menegang.

"Kita akan melakukannya perlahan hyung~" godanya di telinga Sungmin, sambil menjilat salah satu bagian _sensitive_ di tubuh kekasihnya itu. ia membuka secara perlahan kaos yang di kenakan Sungmin sambil menjilat setiap inchi tubuh sang bunnyboy.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum andalannya saat merasakan kalau Sungmin sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Dengan sengaja ia melepaskan tangannya dari 'sesuatu' di bawah sana. Membuat Sungmin menggerutu sebal karena nggak bisa klimaks tanpa bantuan dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

Ia meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia di _sofa_ itu. Mengambil siatu benda yang mencurigakan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga membuat Sungmin _blushing_ melihat Kyuhyun telanjang bulat seperti itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin, dengan disertai gerakan erotis yang membuat tubuh yang berada dibawahnya menggeliat nikmat sekaligus resah.

"Argh!" terikan sedikit keras itu tertelan oleh ciuman ganas dari Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih dari sesuatu yang masih asing masuk dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. "K-Kyuuhh~ a-apa i… tu?" Sungmin berusaha nggak berteiak keras karena merasakan hal nggak nyaman di dalamnya. Namun sulit, benda yang masuk itu bukan milik Kyuhyun yang seperti diinginkannya.

"Ini _vibration_ hyung~ kau pasti suka… apa lagi kalau ku beginikan~" Kyuhyun memaju mendurkan benda itu sambil memeluk pingang Sungmin yang nggak mau diam dari tadi. Ia tahu kalau hyug kesayangannya ini masih belum bisa menerima benda itu.

"Ugh~ Ky-Kyuu~ a..akuu~" tanpa perlu dibilang, Kyuhyun megeri maksud sang kekasih kalau sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncak. Ia terus memaju mundurkan dengan kencang, membuat Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sambul membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun untuk meredam erangannya.

.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin yang masih membenamkan wajahnya. Sungmin mengangguk sambil menjilat nipple milik Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

Kini, Sungmin membalik keadaannya. Ia berada di atas Kyuhyun sekarang, memperhatikan wajah milik uri magnae dengan sayang sambil membelai 'sesuatu' di bawah sana. Ia juga sedikit menggigit leher Kyuhyun, meninggalkan jejak merah yang terlihat jelas. Menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Jiwanya… atau pun raganya. Semua itu adalah milik Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit nipple sebelah kanan Kyuhyun, dan memelintir nipple bagian kiri yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin memeluknya, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin untuk meninggalkan jejak di sana juga.

"Ugh!" sedikit erangan dan umpatan terlontar dari Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan satu khadiran jari milik kekasih pink-nya itu. Tapi itu membuat Sungmin semakin mengeluarkan sisi _evil_-nya yang tentu saja dipelajari dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

Merasa bahwa Sungmin akan memegang kendali lagi kali ini, Kyuhyun menggunakan cara yang sidikit licik namun pasti akan menyenangkan baginya. Ia langsung mendorong Sungmin sehingga kekasihnya itu jatuh dengan nggak elit di lantai yang hanya di lapisi permadani.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung memasukan 'miliknya' pada lubang sempit milik Sungmin, ia langsung membungkan mulut Sungmin dengan ciumannya yang kasar dan ganas supaya Sungmin nggak berteriak kencang. Tubuh Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya bergetar hebat akibat hentakan keras 'milik' Kyuhyun.

Tarikan dan dorongan keras itu seakan ingin mengahancurkan _prostate_ milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun nggak memperdulikan Sungmin yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan air matanya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"Bilang padaku kalau kau nggak akan menjadi seme lagi hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun mutlak sambil terus menggerakkan 'miliknya' yang berukuran besar itu dengan sangat nggak perlahan.

"A-akuuhh~ ngg~akk… akahann~ mela-lakhu~ khann~nya~ la… ghii…" dengan susah payah Sungim mengatakannya. Ia berharap bahwa dengan ia mengatakannya, Kyuhyunbisa bersikap sedikit halus padanya dalam permainan ini. Namun, Kyuhyun malah semakin mempercept gerakannya sambil sesekali ia menjilat perut Sungmin.

Semakin lama, gerakan Kyuhyun membuat teriakan Sungmin berubah menjadi desahan nikamat yang menandakan Sungmin sudah mulai menikmati permainan mereka.

Dua dorongan setelahnya, Sungmin langsun mengeluarkan apa yang sejak tadi di tahannya. Kemudian, di susul Kyuhyun yang klimaks sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil sesekali membisikkan kata-kata indah untuk Sungmin.

"_I love you_, hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

"_I love you too_, Kyu…" namja masih itu membalasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih yang tersenyum _evil_ di balik punggungnya. Tanda bahwa otak _pervent_-nya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Ia langsung menarik Sungmin untuk kembali ke _sofa_. Kyuhyun lasngsung membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, sehingga kini ia menghadap belakang. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan 'miliknya' yang kembali menegang tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin? Ia nggak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan magnae _pervent_ yang sangat nggak tahu diri itu. Ya… ia hanya bisa berdoa kalau ia akan dapat berjalan setelah ini.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Pagi hari…

Karena permainan itu berlanjut sampai beberapa ronde –sungmin sendiri nggak tahu. Mereka akhirnya menginap di ruang tunggu Sukira itu. Sungmin meringis sakit saat ia akan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja ia akan membersihkan dirinya dari permainannya tadi malam.

"Kau mau mengintipku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sok polos namun mengerikan itu. Sungmin langsung membelalakan matanya melihat tubuh polos milik Kyuhyun yang sedang mandi tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri membatu melihat pemandangan 'indah' itu. I langsung tersadar saat Kyuhyun meremas 'miliknya' yang hanya terbalut selimut –entah darimana dan milik siapa.

"Gimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam…" Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit mengangguk tanda setuju.

Well!

Ternyata menyenangkan juga kalau setiap hari ia bisa mendominasi namja aegyo tersebut.

.

.

.

Di luar ruangan itu ada member SuJu lainnya yang terkikik geli menyaksikan _couple _terimut mereka itu.

"Kalau di maskkan ke you tube pasti akan dapat rating bagus nih!" usul Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Yang lainnya sih antusias saja mendengarnya. Toh, kapan lagi mereka bisa menyenangkan ELFs dengan membuatkan _single_ yadong(?) versi KyuMin XP

**~oOo~ END ~oOo**

Aneh? Wew~ no comment ah kalau banyak typos… cz tangan Rhie lge atit karena jtuh dri motor T.T . maklumlah… namanya rate eM pertama *boong* #plak. Maksudnya… rate eM pertama di fandom ini XP

Give me!

Review! Arra?


End file.
